Haha no yokubō
by dark side of everyone
Summary: Kushina, quiere tanto a su hijo que altera el sello para así acompañarlo en su vida. Ahora es obligada a presenciar cuán cruel puede ser el mundo. ¡Ten cuidado con lo que deseas!
1. Prólogo

Kushina deseaba con tanta fuerza estar con su hijo y protegerlo que en un acto impulsivo terminó sellada junto con el Kyuubi en Naruto.

—Qué ironía… tú que antes eras mi carcelera ahora eres mi compañera de cárcel. Prepárate mocosa porque esto se te va a hacer eterno—Habló el bijuu con su voz rasposa.

Kushina en el suelo respondió con ímpetu —No me importa ´ttebane.

Ha sido testigo de todo el sufrimiento que se le ha infligido a su hijo y sin poder evitarlo muchas veces su poder emergió para proteger a su retoño.

—¿Cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos y prejuiciosos? ¿Es por esto por lo que Mina-chan y yo sacrificamos tanto? —Lloraba amargamente la pelirroja mientras el gran y todopoderoso bijuu no sabía cómo sentirse. Por un lado se sentía ofendido de qué pensaran que un insecto tan vil y patético como su carcelero fuera su reencarnación; por el otro se sentía incómodo por la fluctuación en los sentimientos de la pelirroja compañera de celda y por último estaba la pena y culpa que le causaba el mocoso.

—Les prometo que encontraré la forma de que sean libres ´ttebayo—Fue la promesa hecha por Naruto Uzumaki a sus acompañantes.

La historia aguarda por ser contada y un sinfín de aventuras les espera.

**Haha no yokubō**

**Aquí la introducción de uno de mis más nuevos fics.**

**Matta ne!**

**¡ÚNANSE AL LADO OBSCURO Y DÉJENME UN REVIEW!**


	2. Nacimiento del héroe, condena a la madre

Era el momento de nacimiento de su primer hijo, ella lo sentía, Naruto venía en camino –al fin después de cinco horas de inmenso dolor y cansancio- su pequeñín se dignaba a venir al mundo Kushina profirió un chillido de dolor y Minato le susurró un montón de tonterías a las que no prestó atención porque el dolor se lo impedía, le pareció que la vieja Biwako le decía algo y Minato volvía su atención al sello pero sin dejar de murmurar -estaba nervioso, lo sabía porque eso era lo que hacía siempre hablaba hasta por los codos- hubiera reído si tanto dolor no se lo impidiera. Una última contracción y al fin todo terminó.

Minato le dijo que el iba a estabilizar el sello mientras la vieja Biwako iba a curar un pequeño desgarre que tuvo durante el parto. De repente la señora calló al suelo muerta.

—Aléjate de la Jinchuuriki, si no quieres que tu hijo de escasos minutos de nacido muera—Habló una voz de hombre -que Kushina no pudo ver por su posición- y pudo sentir cómo Minato se tensaba e ideaba un plan en su mente para arrebatarle a su bebé de las manos a aquel monstruo –Kushina no supo que hizo aquel hombre- pero lo próximo que supo es que Minato se abalanzaba hacia él dejándola a ella desprotegida, lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue un golpe en el cuello y todo se volvió borroso para ella.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada por una especie de sello que le impedía moverse y que casi no tenía fuerzas, ya no sabía que pensar. Esta noche, la noche del nacimiento de su primogénito se había convertido en una tragedia. Frente a ella se encontraba un enmascarado que proclamaba ser Madara Uchiha –aunque sus instintos le decían que no era así- y planeaba extraer a la bestia con colas de su interior pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que ella se iba a rendir sin pelear -y francamente no le importaba si en verdad era quien decía ser- ella sólo lo veía como el estúpido desafortunado que se había atrevido a interrumpir su momento de felicidad.

Se mordió el labio hasta que un hilo de sangre le escurrió por la barbilla hasta llegar al pecho –en un lugar específico previamente diseñado- donde con un resplandor se liberó el sello del guerrero un sello de almacenamiento exclusivo de los Uzumakis y una gran ráfaga de Chakra la rodeó.

—Este sello le es colocado a cada heredero del clan en cuanto está en edad de entrar en la academia, ¿no es una preciosidad? —Le exclamó con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Un sello ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía? —Se preguntó el enmascarado.

—Nadie sabe deeste sello, todos los que podían saberlo han muerto hace tiempo, pero basta de hablar—Y con eso se soncentró y sus cadenas emergieron liberándola de su opresión.

—Pero cómo—Preguntó alterado el enmascarado y Kushina disfrutó con ese tinte de histeria en su voz. Tomó un poco de su sangre y se la colocó en la muñeca y un instante después en un puff apareció su Compañera de batalla.

—Te presento a la muerte roja, nadie que se haya enfrentado a ella ha sobrevivido—Enunció con una sonrisa engreída.

En un destello amarillo apareció el Yondaime y el enmascarado se preparó para la batalla.

De repente con un gemido de dolor Kushina se derrumbó al suelo mientras se sostenía en su espada, ella podía sentir cómo el sello se debilitaba poco a poco y la bestia ganaba más fuerza e intentaba salir.

—Minato—Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar y de repente frente a ellos se encontraba el Kyuubi no Yoko. El enmascarado no perdió tiempo y -con el Mangekyou Sharingan- metió a la bestia en un Genjutsu para después junto con ella desaparecer en un vórtice. Minato no pudo hacer nada y con temor se acercó a Kushina la cual estaba -muy debilitada pero- aún viva.

—Tranquila Shina-chan, yo me encargaré de ese desgraciado, tú debes descansar—Y en un destello dorado la llevó al refugio donde se encontraba su hijo recién nacido para después volver a irse.

Kushina se sentía moribunda pero abrazó a su hijo y lo besó en la frente mientras le susurraba una canción de cuna que había tardado semanas en aprenderse, mientras su mente volaba a lo que sucedería en cuestión de tiempo y un plan de emergencia se filtraba poco a poco.

—No te voy a dejar solo pase lo que pase—le susurró. Después se escuchó un gran estruendo y Kushina con dificultad se paró de su lugar y con su bebé en brazos fue al encuentro de su marido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El momento final aguardaba y tanto Kushina como Minato lo sabían. Frente a ellos se encontraba el gran Kyuubi no Yoko inmovilizado por las cadenas de Kushina después de una -breve- discusión entre ellos la pelirroja miró al pequeño bulto en sus brazos –del cual no se había despegado en ningún momento- que yacía cómodamente entre la protección maternal. Kushina sabía que

El hombre hizo una secuencia de sellos y frente a ellos apareció el altar de sellado. Le pidió a su esposa a su hijo pero esta negó con la cabeza y ella misma lo colocó en el cómodo sitio mientras le susurraba algo con cariño después se separó y lo dejó realizar el símbolo del sello. Lo que el Yondaime no pudo ver –al avanzar hasta posarse frente a la bestia- fue que Kushina borró ese, sacó un pequeño frasco con tinta ninja y un pincel y comenzó a dibujar un patrón diferente en el estómago del rubio.

—Pretenden sellarme en ese mocoso, estúpidos humanos—Rugió el Kyuubi con fuerza y trató de liberarse con desenfreno más su agarre permaneció firme.

El rubio se acercó y procedió a hacer la secuencia para realizar el llamado al Shinigami y este apareció y con su tétrica voz preguntó el motivo por el cual había sido llamado. El rubio le explicó que debía separar por la mitad el alma del bijuu y sellar la parte obscura en él mientras que la otra debía ser sellada de acuerdo con el patrón en el estómago del niño. El ente etéreo se acercó hacia el gran zorro y con su hoz procedió a separar el alma y sellar una parte en el cuerpo del rubio mayor para después acercarse hacia el menor y sellar la otra.

—Sello alma por alma—Murmuró la pelirroja con una sonrisa satisfecha y en un haz de luz desaparecieron tanto ella como la otra parte del bijuu. Y un complicado sello se dibujó en el estómago del -desde ahora Jinchuuriki- bebé.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pudo sentir como todo se movía y al instante siguiente el panorama había cambiado, frente a ella se encontraba una enorme reja con una cadena dorada que decía sello y al otro lado el bijuu.

Calló al suelo con un jadeo de dolor pero con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Después de eso un poco de Chakra del bijuu se dirigió a ella y la curó.

—¿Qué pasó? —Rugió el bijuu.

—ahhhh, aquí se está tan cómodo—exclamó eludiendo la pregunta del bijuu la pelirroja.

— ¡Responde! — Gritó alterado.

—Este es un sello que sólo la familia principal del clan Uzumaki es capaz de realizar, el pago es una vida en el sello y al morir, una eternidad al servicio de Tsukuyomi-sama—Se explicó la pelirroja.

—Pero, ¿Por qué mi Chakra te curó? —Le rugió de nuevo.

—Estás obligado a mi servicio, por lo menos hasta que el Jinchuuriki tenga la edad para competir por tu poder contigo—Le explicó de nuevo —Es para asegurar que no intentes escapar antes de tiempo—añadió después.

— ¡Maldita! — Gruñó con enojo el enorme zorro.

—Vamos bola de pelos, estaremos juntos por un largo tiempo así que más vale que mínimo nos llevemos bien—Le habló haciendo énfasis en la palabra largo. —No me hagas obligarte—Añadió después.

—Qué más da que lo sepas ahora, tarde o temprano lo sabrás así que más vale que sea ahora—Habló el bijuu con una voz más suave y ¿femenina?

La pelirroja se preguntaba qué rayos pasaba y justo cuando lo iba a expresar en palabras un brillo cegador envolvió a la figura del bijuu y su forma cambió drásticamente, ahora frente a ella se encontraba una muchacha de alrededor de 16 años, con una cascada del color de la más obscura noche como cabello, unos ojos color carmesí y con la forma rasgada, su cara daba la apariencia de estar maquillada, con la piel del color de un color blanco etéreo que –en contraste con su cabello- daba un espectacular marco a la bien formada y ¿desnuda? Figura.

—Cúbrete—Gritó la pelirroja alarmada y volteó el rostro. Acto seguido se escuchó una risa musical y una suave voz comenzó a hablar.

—Ya, ya es sólo que no es fácil conseguir ropa para mí sabes y esto sólo es un cabio de forma por lo cual se mantiene mi estado de desnudez—Se explicó la bijuu —Hazme un favor y trata de imaginar un cambio de ropa para mí, es que yo no puedo—Siguió después con un ligero tono de irritación en su voz.

La pelirroja trató e instantes después la voz de la bijuu le indicó que podía voltear.

—Si me concentro lo suficiente puedo cambiar de forma pero obligatoriamente cambio cada cierto periodo de tiempo—Le explicó.

—Así que a esto te referías—susurró.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto? — Le preguntó la bijuu.

—Amo demasiado a mi hijo para dejarlo solo, el hecho de que te hubieras escapado me dejó moribunda—le dijo no sin cierto reproche. —Haré cualquier sacrificio por él, así sea vender mi alma lo haré por él—Se explicó con sentimiento.

_**sakurita preciosa:**_ _**Aquí está el segundo cap y aún no he considerado un incesto pero todo dependerá de cómo se vaya desarrollando la historia xD.**_

_**Club Eliza OwO:**_ _**Pues salió cortito porque eso fue lo único que se me vino a la mente y cada vez que trataba de extenderlo la regaba :D. Espero y este capítulo sea de tu agrado aunque la verdad no sirvo para hacer capítulos largos TToTT.**_

_**Buenoooooooooooo. Espero y los reyes magos les hayan traido muchos regalos.**_** (****Ellos son la onda no que ese panzón de rojo que se mete por las chimeneas****) **_**Shhh Ramona Aunque ellos son unos montoneros son 3 contra 1. **_**(****Tú sabes que ellos son más geniales, además tienen un E-LE-FAN-TE y un CA-ME-LLO****) **_**Sabes qué ya me cansé seguiremos con esto después.**_

_**No era mi intención no publicar nada en el fin de año pero con eso de que me quedé sin internet el asunto se fue a la …**_** (****HEY****) **_**¿Qué? Mi meta es no decirlas, escribirlas no cuenta**_** (****pues ya que****)**

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Al que no deje review le toca darme tamales en el día de la candelaria (**__**y NO importa que esté atrasado**__** :p)**_

_**¡ÚNANSE AL LADO OBSCURO Y DÉJENME UN REVIEW!**_


End file.
